cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Ants
Note: The following is taken from a series of popular tabloid articles shortly after the Great World War II. The lack of evidence supporting such articles is, at least according to conspiracy theorists, because of a coverup by the UN shortly after the incident. Giant ants Description The extremely powerful Giant Ants were seen shortly after the Great World War II. The giant ants were the result of radiation poisoning, which caused regular ants to grow in size, probably because of an old and leaky nuclear reactor. Though traditional science would suggest that such creatures couldn't exist due to an inefficient respiratory system characteristic of insects, the simply fact that they exist proves otherwise. The exoskeletons of the Ants were extremely strong and for its size, lightweight. The Giant Ants had multiple underground lairs, which were all connected to a Soviet underground base that was their main nest, as the Ant Queen was located there. Location There were two areas where the Ants had nests. One at a deserted Soviet research base, whose personnel may have been killed by the ants, and one was near a peaceful village at sea. Fortunately, the ants did not have any other lairs - at least, as far as it is known Extermination The Campaign against the ants was led by a mixture of Allied and Soviet forces (Interestingly, the desert camouflage and mixture of Allied and Soviet technology seemed to forshadow the GDI military) and cost many lives. The Campaign began when a distress call was released from a base that was attacked by these ants. When reinforcements arrived they found a nearly destroyed base with no survivors, except for the crew of an old Ore Truck. It didn't take long before the reinforcements were also attacked by the same ants. The forces were ordered to hold out until more reinforcements arrived. When they arrived, a special task force commander was assinged to evacuate any civilians there, and to destoy the briges that allowed the ants to leave their nests and terrorize the countryside. Bottled up on the island, the ants could do no harm, as they had no aerial or naval units. They were dealt with via aerial bombardment. The second step of the mission was to remove the main ant threat, the queen. The commander involved was given some civilian scientific specialists to gas the ant nests. All the living ants where killed and all of the nests in the area were gassed. However, destroying the threat once and for all meant killing the Ant Queen - tracking it to its lair and destroying it. The queen was able to build up bio-electric charges, very much like a Tiberium Floater, which allowed it to shock the enemy forces similarly to a tesla coil. However, with the power of a Mammoth Tank, they managed to eliminate the queen. Followers Description The Queen laid many eggs and had many larvae, and so had many drones. Most of them were outside of the underground lair of the queen to protect the other nests. Some were inside protecting the Queen. Fighters This are the ants that were making it hard for the human forces The woker of the Ant Army, and also its scout unit, it was fast and reasonably powerful. It attacked with massive bites that could kill an infantry unit in one or two bites, or about a second, but had trouble against structures and vehicles. Furthermore, in order to have speed, it had to sacrifice a thinner carapace, and could be killed through machine gun fire. The main soldier of the ants, this unit was slower than the scout ant, but it's stronger mandibles meant that it was much more powerful against vehicles and to a lesser extent, structures. It retained the ability to kill an infantry unit in one hit, as well, but its main strength was durability: It had much higher resistance against enemy fire than the scout ants, although it was still vulnerable to both machine guns and heavy enemy armament. Fire ants launched great gouts of fire similar to the flame blast launched by the Flame Tower, due to poorly understood chemical reactions within the ant. The flame ant was mobile and more durable than human Flamethrower infantry. It was murderously effective against infantry, light vehicles, and even structures, but heavy firepower provided by tanks could easily crush fire ants. The Tesla ant was very powerful, but thankfully, extremely rare as well. The Tesla ant appeared to somehow be able to generate massively powerful bioelectric charges, and was therefore extremely effective against structures, vehicles and infantry - similar to the level of destruction provided by a mobile tesla coil. The Source Behind it These creatures were the source behind the ant army. Most of them didn't fight but they were still important to the ants due to their ability to produce additional ant warriors. Larvae are ants that have recently hatched. In time, under the care of the workers these would mature into a new generation of Giant ants (or potentially, young males and queens that could take flight and start new colonies elsewhere). Their destruction was paramount, and GDI forces destroyed them alongside their mother. The Queen ant was the mother of all of the ants, it was critical that she be taken out. Although capable of generating enourmous currents, and possessing a very thick hide, she was immobile, which made things easier for the anti-ant forces. Eventually, she, like the rest of the ants, was silenced. Weapons and troops used against the Ants *Rifle Infantry *Rocket Infantry *Engineer *Medic *Grenaders *Flamethrowers *Starvos *Rangers *M1 Abrams *M2 Bradleys *V-2 Launchers *APCs *Minelayers *Mammoth Tanks *All Ships minus Cruisers Category:Giant Ants